Of Entries with Ginger Pasties
by cutipop
Summary: This comical spin-off centers on Tessie, the tomboy daughter of Sirius Black and Coraline Snape during her time at Hogwarts and her relationship with the Weasley twins and their gang,mentored by Cedric Diggory and Colin Creevey, spanning between the year that Harry Potter starts Hogwarts through around Order of the Phoenix in which she reunites with her parents.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Therese Walburga Black. Usually,I prefer to be called Tessie or Reese, especially when I'm disguised as a boy. I was born and raided My mother had sent me into another realm unseen by Londoners. Right now I am on a train that is transporting me to a boarding school called Hogwarts. I look out the window and film the scenery that I have never seen on any picture book or map. For the rest of the trip, I'll write whatI see and eat the candy cigarettes I hid under my sleeves._

* * *

Tessie had woken up from her 10 minute nap only to find herself being pressed by Fred and George Weasley who here sitting close to her. "Excuse me, she turned to them. Who are you and what are you doing in my cabin?"

The twins looked at her. "You're a girl!" they exclaimed. "From your curtained hair, we thought you were a bloke." "I 'm Fred" he pointed to himself and and I'm George' the two introduced one another.

"It'll be hard knowing who's who."sighed Tessie. "I am Therese or "Tessie" The twins beamed just hearing her name.

"We have a great-aunt named Tessie." said Fred.

"We're not fans of her taste in fashion." added George.

"Hey,"

At last the train arrived at it Hogsmeade station. As the new pupils disembarked,Tessie saw a giant man holding a lantern greeting everyone. "What are you." she gasped upon seeing him up close.

"I am Rubeus Hagrid," he said. "I will escorting the new students into Hogwarts." Tessie looked around Hogsmeade. It was like none other village she had ever seen in England. Once she was inside the school she couldn't believe here eyes.

I know her mother, thought the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Tessie ate her dinner perplexed without saying a word when a older boy sat across her.

"Hey, you bunch of twits," Snape. "Get out of my dungeon!"

"All right," Lee groaned.

"And stay out!" he shouted throwing an empty bottle at Lee's head

"Ow," he grunted annoyed while Snape laughed derisively at them.

"Jerk," Lee muttered to himself. "At least it is a metal one."

That night, there was a storm. Fred was awoken when there was a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Tessie," he groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what going on,Arthur,"

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were too busy gazing at Coraline's picture which pestered Pansy and Astoria who were eating on their own. "They have been staring at her since we got here," grumbled Pansy.

"And I thought he hated redheads," Astoria sighed holding her mug.

McGonagall rushed in the commons room towards Tessie with a note in her hand.

 _To Therese Black,_

 _Your mother has been confined into the Janus Thickery Ward in St Mungo's Hospital who will be later transferred to Azkaban._

 **EPILOGUE**

 _I sleep with my mother whom I had freed from Azakban. The wizarding world has become peaceful again after eight years of terror and war. We still live in the windmill in the Fens but we may move into Grimmauld Place, the former of home of of my father and his family._


	3. Chapter 3

It was hours after midnight that Christmas Eve had arrived.

McGonagall rushed in the commons room towards Tessie with a note in her hand.

 _To Therese Black,_

 _Your mother has been confined into the Janus Thickery Ward in St Mungo's Hospital who will be later transferred to Azkaban._

"This is for my father!" she growled.

"This for my friends you've killed! And this is for my mother whom you betrayed!"

Bella wailed in pain as Tessie stabbed her with her dagger within every word.

"You wretched brat!" growled Bellatrix,holding her bleeding bosom. "You're lucky I can't find my wand. Otherwise I would have killed you with _Avada Kedavra!_ "

 **EPILOGUE**

 _The wizarding world has become peaceful again after eight years of terror . I had lost my mentor, my father, my best friend and my first crush. But I still have my mother and her half-brother,my uncle, the only close family I have now. We still live in the windmill in the Fens_ _as we chose the muggle life than a wizard one_ _._

 _She found drawings that was left in her handbag that depicts When I marry, I will name my first child Reese, my nickname for my boy persona. Siri for my father. And Maisy for another daughter._


End file.
